The Love in the Heart
by Dr.A.Robbins
Summary: "Do you trust me, Bones?" "Implicitly." "Then close your eyes." Is Booth still angry? Is Brennan finally ready to lose the last of her imperviousness? This is set 6 months after The Blackout In the Blizzard.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Soooo I'm a Twilight nut, but I've recently fallen in LOVE with 'Bones', or more accurately, Booth and Brennan. :) For those of you who subscribe to my Twilight stories, don't worry, I can love both! I do hope 'Bones' fans will embrace a new writer. I welcome reviews and any constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns 'Bones' and its characters. It's not me :(**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm going to write down a date. And guess what that time is. I want you to do the same."<em>

_"Why?"_

"_Why? Because when I was a kid and I wanted something really really bad I wrote it down on a piece of paper and burn it. It was like a kind off spell. It was bound that my wish would come true."_

**6 months later**

"You've got to be kidding me. You know she can't actually see anything through there, don't you?"

Seeley Booth chuckled as he entered Hodgins' station. Jack was holding his three-month old daughter and pointing her gaze towards the microscope.  
>"Who cares, dude. At least she can see. I'm thankful for that every single day".<p>

They all were. Katherine Temperance Hodgins was Jack and Angela's little miracle, but in the short few months since her birth she had everyone wrapped around her little fingers. She was too young to be enrolled in the Jeffersonian's daycare program; and Cam was more than willing to have her around the lab.

"Did you put her away?" Hodgins asked, referring to a mother who had viciously murdered and mutilated her two children to stop her ex-husband gaining custody. It had been a tough case for all of them.  
>"Yeah, we did. Caroline thinks she might get a deal if they find her of unsound mind, but I don't see that happening."<p>

"Good riddance." Hodgins shifted Katherine a little higher on his hip as she reached up to play with his hair.  
>Booth nodded in agreement as he reached for Katherine's little feet. The infant smiled and kicked his hand away.<br>"I'll catch you later, man."

Booth made his way around the forensic platform and came to a stop outside the office of Dr. Temperance Brennan. Her attention was on the screen in front of her and she jumped just a little when he knocked on the open glass door.  
>"Booth…why did you knock? You usually just come right in."<br>"Eh, you looked busy."  
>"I'm always busy, Booth. I have a busy job." The playful glint in her eye told him she was merely joking around with him.<br>"Well do you have some time for dinner? We caught the bad guy, or woman, in this case, so I think that deserves a drink and some pie."

Brennan saved her work before closing the lid of her laptop. She grabbed her coat as they exited her office.  
>"Pie is not a nutritious food source Booth, especially not for dinner. If we go to the diner you should at least have a burger."<br>He slowed his pace as he detected her subtle word choice.  
>"<em>If<em> we go to the diner?"  
>"Well <em>I<em> want Chinese."

Booth had always found it difficult to say no to Brennan, which was why, an hour later, they sat in her living room with many open cartons of Chinese food. He could tell that the case they'd just wrapped up had taken its toll on Brennan as well as everyone else on the team.  
>"You ok?" He asked quietly, setting an empty carton down.<p>

Temperance sighed, poking at her food with her chopsticks.  
>"I know we've dealt with the deaths of children before, but this…it was their <em>mother.<em> Sharing custody with her ex husband couldn't have been as bad as not having them anymore, could it?"

"Rationally? No, but not everyone is quite as rational as you, Bones."

Temperance nodded absentmindedly. Booth raised an eyebrow.  
>"Wanna tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"<p>

"Are you still angry?"

The question came out of nowhere, a seemingly arbitrary question in any other context, but it lingered in the air between them. Booth fleetingly thought about answering in terms of the case, but Brennan's vulnerability was more than apparent when he looked into her eyes. She was silently pleading with him for an answer.

Booth sat silently for a few moments. It was a question he had asked himself a lot in the past few months.  
>"No. No, I'm not. I flicked the TV on the other week and she was right there, and I felt nothing. I was expecting to still feel so hostile towards her, but…" he shrugged, finally looking at Bones again.<br>"I don't."

Temperance nodded.  
>"Good. I'm glad."<p>

Booth hesitated. He knew what he wanted to ask her, but instead dodged that particular question.  
>"What did you write? On the paper, I mean. What date?"<p>

Brennan felt a small smile creep across her features.  
>"I didn't." Before Booth could protest to her ruining the special fire magic, she explained.<br>"I didn't see the value in writing down the date, I saw more sense in writing down _when_ I felt I'd be strong enough."

"Which is when…?"

"I surmised that I would be strong enough whenever you were no longer angry. I was aware that you would need time to heal - metaphorically of course - and I knew that if you could manage that, then I would be strong enough in return."

Temperance sighed, averting her gaze from Booth.  
>"I'm not making any sense. You know how much I hate psychology."<p>

"You always make sense to me." He smirked.

"So…you're no longer angry…"  
>"And you're strong enough to lose the last of your…" he paused.<br>"Imperviousness." Brennan supplied. "I think so."

Booth edged himself closer to Brennan and reached for her hand.  
>"I still want what I wanted."<p>

"Booth I don't know what I want. But I do know how I feel and that makes me very nervous."

"It doesn't need to, Bones." Booth murmured, lacing his fingers through hers.  
>"It's just me, Temperance."<p>

Booth moved closer still until their faces were inches apart. He could feel her gentle breathing on his cheek as she closed her eyes over. He cupped her face gently with his hand.  
>"Booth…"<p>

"Do you trust me, Bones?"  
>"Implicitly."<p>

"Then close your eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to hear your thoughts x<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to say that I'm overwhelmed by the positive response to this story so far! Many of you asked if it will be a multi-chapter, and the answer is YES! Heavy on the fluff and Boothy/Brennan-ness :) **

**The usual disclaimer applies - if I owned Bones Seeley Booth would be mine. Sadly, I have my cats as a substitute :P**

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you trust me?"<em>

_"Implicitly."  
>"Then close your eyes."<em>

Their lips locked, slowly at first as they felt each other out. They had kissed before, but not like this. No tequila, no mistletoe, no rejection. Booth teased Brennan's mouth open with his tongue and she met it willingly with hers as their passion grew. They broke apart only to gasp for breath, Brennan's fingers still fisting Booth's hair.  
>"Are you sure about this?" He whispered, tilting her chin up with his finger.<br>"Us? Yes. More than anything." She breathed, her mouth meeting his again.  
>"No, I mean…" He glanced to their bodies. Booth cradled Brennan in his lap, his hand snaking under her shirt and caressing the soft skin of her back.<br>"Do you want to do _this?"_

Her forehead rested against his gently.  
>"Not yet…"<p>

Booth nodded. They had waited long enough and cared enough for each other; a little longer wouldn't hurt.

"Do you want to stay?" Brennan asked softly.

Booth tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.  
>"Do you want me to stay?"<p>

"I'd like that."

**B&B**

Two weeks passed. Shy smiles were exchanged on the forensic platform, and kisses stolen away from prying eyes. It was a night like any other, finished Chinese cartons on the coffee table and empty glasses of wine beside them, when their eyes met. Booth noticed Brennan's contemplative gaze and cupped her cheek gently in his hand.  
>"Talk to me, Temperance."<p>

A faint blush colored her cheeks. Booth smirked.  
>"What…?"<br>"I want to make love." She blurted quickly, her eyes locked to his.

"Here?" He asked warily, looking down at the couch and thinking about his poor lumbar region.  
>"Of course not, my bed is much more comfortable." Brennan replied, completely missing his sarcasm.<p>

Booth nodded, bringing Brennan's face to his as their lips met again. Her hands migrated to his hair, her fingers grasping to consume him. His fingers worked quickly to unbutton her blouse as they fumbled towards the bedroom.

They spent the night getting to know each other in the most intimate way; a tangle of lips limbs and desires. Sleep finally claimed them in the small hours and they were more than thankful that the weekend was ahead of them.

Booth woke first and turned quickly to the woman sleeping soundly beside him. It had been real. It had happened, and it had been wonderful. Temperance was beautiful and peaceful as she slept, and Booth found himself enjoying this just as much as their night of passion. He stretched his arm towards her, resting his hand gently on the small of her back and running his fingers in small patterns. Brennan sighed in her sleep and blinked, her eyes opening slowly and locking with Booth's. The realization of what had happened the night before was evident in her wide smile.  
>"Morning." Booth smiled, rubbing his nose to hers.<br>"Good morning." She replied, grinning as she kissed him.  
>"How are you feeling about last night?" His fingers continued their exploration of her back.<br>"Very, very good. You?"  
>"Incredible."<p>

Her eyelids fluttered shut briefly.  
>"That feels nice."<p>

Booth smiled, continuing to stroke over her back as he dropped gentle kisses to her shoulder.  
>"Are you hungry?"<br>"Unfortunately, yes." Brennan grumbled.  
>"Unfortunately?"<br>"Food requires movement. I'm rather comfortable here, with you."

"Well we'd be in trouble if we didn't move eventually. You want me to grab something from the coffee place down the street? I'll only be ten minutes."

Temperance nodded. She didn't want to relinquish her comfortable spot in the bed and coffee and baked goods sounded spectacular. She watched as Booth located his clothes and wallet, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before disappearing out of the front door.

Booth could not keep the smile from his face as he headed to the coffee place. He ordered two cups to go, and an assortment of pastries before heading back onto the street. He came to a halt beside a flower shop, and tucking the bag of pastries under his arm, he opened the door.

Brennan was awakened to the smell of fresh coffee, and stretched, realizing she'd drifted back to sleep. Booth sat himself back on the bed and handed her the coffee as she sat up. His other hand held one single daffodil.  
>"I saw this on the way back and stopped…"<p>

"It's beautiful, thank you." Her fingers gently took the stem as she smelled it.  
>"Nah, you're beautiful, the flower is ok." He replied, kissing her cheek as a smile spread across her face. She laced her hands with his and moved her head to kiss his lips. He moved towards her in response, setting his coffee on the side table as he ran his fingers through her hair. A soft moan escaped her lips as she pulled away.<br>"Tempe…"

She giggled softly.  
>"I'm sorry, but I'm hungry."<br>"So am I, Bones…"

"Then hand me the pastries."  
>"That's not what I meant, Bones."<p>

Realization flickered on her face as he smirked.  
>"Well we can satisfy your appetite after satisfying mine, Booth."<p>

He groaned playfully as she leant over him to grab the pastries. Taking out a chocolate filled croissant, she passed the bag back to him.  
>"I have a question."<br>"What is it?" He took out a jelly donut as he asked her.

"We're just…getting to know each other, in certain respects, I mean. Do you think it pertinent that we keep our new relationship status from our co-workers?"

They had, for the last few weeks, but they both knew now that there was no going back. They'd taken the final step and neither of them was running from the growing commitment.

"It's completely up to you, Bones. I don't mind them knowing, it's not like we need to keep it a big secret or anything."  
>"So you think we should announce it, or just let them come to their own conclusions?"<p>

Booth shrugged as he sipped his coffee.

Whatever they decided, they'd be in it together.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think - should they just make out in Brennan's office and have CamAngela/Hodgins walk in, or should they announce it properly? I've yet to decide ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank everyone for their reviews, alerts, etc. Reviews keep me inspired to write! :)**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Special Agent Booth. *drools* Even Dr. B would do, in a festive, non-lesbian manner. Sadly, they belong to HH. This plot however, is all MINE! :D**

* * *

><p>"Did you two have any further thoughts about my offer?"<p>

Sweets asked, taking a sip of coffee. He was sitting in the diner with Booth and Brennan, and was referring to his offer during the blizzard that they resume their weekly therapy sessions. Brennan opened her mouth to speak when she felt Booth's gentle hand on her thigh beneath the table. Booth chuckled.  
>"That was six months ago, Sweets. We don't need any therapy. We work great together."<p>

The psychologist placed his coffee cup on the table and raised his hands in surrender.  
>"I never said you didn't, but it's my job to make sure you two work to the best of your potential. What do you say?"<p>

As Booth began to protest again Brennan spoke.  
>"We'll think about it, Sweets."<p>

Booth frowned and raised his brow as Brennan shrugged. Sweets squinted at the pair; he was more than used to their silent, seemingly psychic conversations and as usual he now felt out of the loop.

**B&B**

"Why did you say yes to Sweets this morning?" Booth questioned. They were curled together in bed, their clothes strewn across the bedroom floor. Temperance shifted onto her side, placing her weight on her arm as she spoke.  
>"You know he'll just keep on asking until we agree."<p>

Booth smiled, his hand reaching to move a stray strand of hair from her face. He pressed a kiss to her nose and tucked the hair back behind her ear as she spoke softly.  
>"Can he really split us up? Our partnership, I mean?"<p>

Booth shrugged.  
>"Sure he can. I mean he can make his recommendations, but once he finds out we're together I don't think he will. Although how we'll get out of therapy then I don't know."<p>

Brennan chuckled.  
>"You think he's going to blackmail us into couples' therapy by threatening to sever our partnership?"<br>"Probably."

Temperance tilted her head.  
>"You don't seem too upset about that."<br>"We've basically been in therapy for years together. Who knows, might make our relationship stronger…"

She giggled, burying her head in his chest as she swatted him playfully.  
>"You <em>know<em> I hate Psychology."

He caressed the skin on her back gently as she snuggled to him.  
>"He'll know soon enough." Booth murmured, working patterns on her skin with the pads of his fingers.<p>

Temperance smiled. They had decided to invite their friends together and let them know about their relationship. They were more than aware that their friends had speculated over the years and now that there was no going back it was time to tell them.  
>"How do you think they'll react?"<p>

Brennan had been contemplating this, and she was interested in Booth's gut feeling about this.  
>"Oh the squinterns will have bets on it, you can count on that. Hodgins will probably just hug us both and asked us what took so long, and you <em>know<em> that Cam and Angela's heads will explode."

Brennan's eyes widened in astonishment.  
>"That's impossible, and would be fatal."<p>

His smirk told her that he had been sarcastic.  
>"Right. Figuratively."<p>

"What time did you tell them all to be here tomorrow?" He asked quietly.  
>"Seven. I'm going to make my macaroni cheese. You know, the one that Carly…" He nodded.<br>"I remember. First time you'd ever cooked for me…"

She smiled at the memory.  
>"It was just Mac &amp; Cheese, Booth."<br>"That's not the point, Bones. You didn't just open your home to me, you took the time to prepare a meal for me, my favorite meal nonetheless."  
>"Is that your subtle way of telling me I should make it more often?"<p>

He shrugged, his finger resting under her chin as he brought her closer. Their lips locked, hers curling into a smile.  
>"Ok, I get the hint."<p>

**B&B**

The following evening Brennan set the table for the entire gang. Angela and Hodgins were going to bring Katherine as well; they still felt she was too young to be left with a sitter. They arrived first, proclaiming that they would need to leave directly after the meal in order to put her to bed.  
>"Yes, I gather that implementing an effective sleeping routine is difficult. Is she sleeping through the night yet?"<br>"On and off. Mostly on, which is good." Angela smiled, handing the almost-four month old to her Godmother. Although Brennan still considered herself an atheist, she saw the practicalities in planning for the worst. She knew only too well what the foster system was like, and she had promised Angela that if anything were to happen to her and Hodgins, she would take care of Katherine. Angela had insisted that Booth be her Godfather, a role he relished, although Hodgins figured Angela had had an ulterior motive for giving him the honor.

Cam and Sweets arrived shortly afterwards and both began cooing over Katherine as Angela happily handed her over. Booth and Brennan had come to the decision that he would arrive at her house like the others and their announcement would be made as they sat down to dinner.

To that end, Booth arrived after everyone else, carrying two bottles of wine and a stack of beer. Temperance quickly took the wine from his hands as Booth passed beer to Hodgins, Sweets and Wendel. Brennan promptly served the Mac & Cheese, exchanging a smile with Booth as she did so. Angela watched with suspicion.  
>"This stuff is really good…it's the recipe Carly gave you?"<br>"Yes. I added a little nutmeg."  
>"So what's the occasion? Not that it's not lovely…" Angela smiled, helping herself to another mouthful.<p>

Temperance smirked, feeling her face flush as Booth took her hand under the table. They turned to Cam as she chuckled.  
>"Can't Dr. Brennan just have us all over for dinner without arousing your suspicions, Angela?"<p>

"Whilst Cam makes a valid point, Angela is right." Temperance spoke, squeezing Booth's hand firmly under the table. She was suddenly nervous, and her voice escaped her. Booth spoke up.  
>"We <em>both<em> invited you all here. We thought you'd like to know that Temperance and I are together. Romantically."

A loud squeal was emitted from Angela, as Sweets began to choke on his food. Wendel slapped him on the back as Cam looked from Booth to Brennan.  
>"A little warning for people to swallow their food might have been a good idea. This is quite a bombshell. When did this happen?"<p>

"A little over a month ago. Sorry Sweets, are you ok?"  
>Lance took a moment to compose himself with a drink of water.<br>"Physically yes. Professionally, no. I can't believe I didn't notice the signs!"  
>"That's because they're been 'together' for like <em>ever,<em> just without the good stuff. I'm guessing there's good stuff now." Angela exclaimed in excitement, wiggling her eyebrows.

Booth chuckled.  
>"Could you not have stayed in quiet shock for a few more minutes?"<p>

Angela grinned as she shook her head emphatically.  
>"No way, dude. You won't get me to shut up for at <em>least<em> another month."

Booth took the opportunity to wrap his arm around Temperance in front of their friends. Her smile told him that she was just as happy and comfortable as he was, and as he looked at the faces of their friends, it was clear that they were nothing but pleased for them.

Booth could not be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to say a quick THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, alerted etc. I really, really appreciate it! :)  
>Disclaimer: Bones is not mine, sadly :(<strong>

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was strained. Silence permeated every part of the room and both Brennan and Booth felt less than comfortable. His leg shook in agitation and she didn't stop it. Her fingers fidgeted with her mother's ring. They were both waiting for Dr. Sweets to speak.<p>

For once, Lance Sweets had the upper hand. They were well aware that their partnership could be severed if he deemed their romantic relationship a hindrance to their investigations.

Finally, after what seemed like half a session, Sweets spoke.  
>"I've been doing some thinking since your announcement last week. It's my professional opinion that your partnership should not be severed. You display little or no improper physical contact in the workplace, and the success shown in your most recent case solidifies my feelings on the matter."<br>"I knew it!" Booth exclaimed, grinning and taking Brennan's hand. Her smile mirrored his as she objected.  
>"You did not! There was no way you could have anticipated Sweets' assessment. If you had, you'd not have tossed and twisted so much last night."<p>

Booth ignored the raised brow that Sweets aimed in Brennan's direction.  
>"Tossed and turned, Bones. Tossed and turned."<p>

Brennan nodded, absentmindedly filing away the newly corrected phrase as she turned back to Sweets.  
>"I would like to know why you have your brows raised Sweets. You once told me that it indicted surprise, and I doubt that your surprise stems from Booth and I sharing a bed. We do so every night, usually after engaging in extremely satisfactory love-making."<p>

It was Booth's turn to be surprised.  
>"Bones! We agreed to leave <em>some<em> parts of our private life…you know…private."  
>"Which is why I didn't divulge the specifics to Sweets. Or to Angela, even though she pesters me constantly."<p>

Booth's eyes rolled, but his hand squeezed Brennan's gently, letting her know that he wasn't actually ticked off at her.  
>"So, what's the deal, Sweets? No more therapy?"<br>"I had considered that, but I think it's best that I review the situation on a case-to-case basis. That way if any issues arise they can be swiftly dealt with. In the meantime, should you wish to attend regular couples therapy, you know where to find me."

Brennan and Booth glanced to each other and shared a smirk. Dr. Sweets nodded.  
>"Yeah, I didn't think so. We'll check back in after your next case. Thanks guys."<p>

As they stood to leave, Sweets spoke again.  
>"You know, in my non-professional opinion, I have to say that you two make a very solid couple."<p>

**B&B**

Later that evening, Booth and Brennan sat curled on the couch. His fingers traced soft patterns on the back of her hand.  
>"You're unusually quiet, Booth. What are you thinking?"<br>"It's just…I've got Parker this weekend. Becks took him on vacation so I've not seen him since just after we got together. She wants me to take him for the week."  
>"Parker will enjoy that immensely. I'm sure he has missed you terribly."<p>

Booth smiled.  
>"Only problem is that I'm kinda settled here. I don't know if I can survive a week without you."<p>

Brennan rolled her eyes.  
>"You do not need me to stay alive. Basic food and water will sustain you until we see each other again." Her voice trailed a little, and she realized she was not as sure of herself as she had been.<br>Booth frowned, cupping her cheek gently.  
>"Well I was thinking of telling Parker. Inviting him to stay here with us, in the guest room. I need to make sure it's ok with you, before I make sure it's ok with him, you know?"<p>

Brennan smiled, leaning into Booth's touch.  
>"I will be supportive of your decision to tell Parker about our new relationship. He is a wonderful boy, Booth, and I'd love to spend more time with him. Besides, when he recalls the fact that this apartment complex has a pool, I doubt he will feel displeased about our relationship."<p>

Booth chuckled, pulling her close.  
>"I love you, Temperance. But I have to admit; I love you even more when you say stuff like that about my son. It makes me happy to know that you care just as much about his wellbeing as mine."<br>"He is a part of you, Booth. Not literally, but he is a product of you. Besides, I've known Parker for years and always felt strongly for him."

Booth's grin widened as he captured Brennan's lips against his.  
>"And I love you too." She murmured again his lips. She felt her entire being thrum as his hands gently caressed her body. They stood, stumbling quickly to the comfort of her bed as they quickly removed each other's clothes.<p>

Later, as they were both drifting to sleep, Booth pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
>"So you're ok with me telling Parker about us tomorrow?"<p>

Brennan nodded as she hugged herself close to Booth's chest.  
>"I am."<p>

**B&B**

"What?"

Booth questioned, looking at the shocked expression on his son's face.  
>"You're letting me have a milkshake for breakfast?" Parker cocked an eyebrow. Something was up with his Dad and he felt uneasy.<br>"Well you know, I've not seen you in a while…I've missed you."  
>"And that means I get milkshake?"<p>

Booth squirmed anxiously.  
>"Well bub, I gotta be honest with you about something."<br>"What is it?" Parker frowned.  
>"Well I…I'm seeing someone."<p>

Parker's face fell.  
>"You said you were done dating after Hannah."<br>"Bub, you have to understand, I was upset."  
>"I don't care, Dad! Your girlfriends all suck! Why can't you just be together with Bones? <em>She's<em> awesome."

Booth nearly imploded with relief. It wasn't the fact that he was dating that had always bothered Parker, it had been _who._ Booth had always known that Parker had a soft spot for Bones. Parker quickly pulled Booth from his inner thoughts.  
>"Dad, why are you smiling?"<p>

"Well Parks…I wanted to tell you that I _am_ dating. I'm dating Bones."

Parker's eyes widened, and it wasn't because a large chocolate milkshake had been placed in front of him by the waitress.  
>"Seriously? Awesome! Do you live with her? Can I stay with you guys this week?"<p>

Booth chuckled.  
>"Not technically yet, but I do stay there most of the time. Bones said that you are more than welcome to stay this week, if you want."<p>

A fervent nod from Parker sealed the deal.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now - Please take a moment to review :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So I have two other fics that I should be updating, but I couldn't get this chapter out of my head! I suppose you write what you feel like, right? I just want to say a huge thanks to everyone that has put this story on alert, and especially to those who take the time to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I mean, I own MY Bones, but they're not as exciting ;)**

* * *

><p>Brennan had just finished clearing up the kitchen, switching on the dishwasher, as there was a loud knock at the door. She smiled. She knew it was Booth and Parker. Making her way through the apartment, she opened the door to find the Booth boys wearing identical grins.<p>

"Hey Bones!" Parker grinned, stepping in to her apartment and wrapping his arms around her waist. This elicited a chuckle from Brennan.  
>"I assume your father told you about our relationship?"<br>"Yup! Does this mean I get to use your pool all the time? Can you help me with my homework this week?" He grinned, his arms still locked around Brennan's middle.  
>"Of course, Parker. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"<br>"No thanks, Dad let me have a milkshake for breakfast!"

Temperance chuckled again.  
>"Wow, you must have been worried about his reaction if you let him have that much sugar before lunchtime."<p>

Booth smirked, looking from his son to his girlfriend.  
>"Maybe just a little."<p>

The remainder of the morning was spent with Booth catching up on some paperwork whilst Brennan helped Parker with his science homework. They had overtaken the kitchen to conduct an experiment and every so often Booth would peek in. On the surface their relationship hadn't changed; Brennan had always felt protective of Booth's son, and Parker had always idolized the talented anthropologist.

After a late lunch, they made their way down to the complex's pool. Parker was thrilled to discover that a new diving board had been installed, and as Temperance sat on the side with her feet dangling into the water, she watched as Booth and Parker took turns diving and cannon-balling into the water. Parker smiled, swimming up to her.  
>"Hey, are you having fun?" she asked, raking her hand through his wet blond locks.<br>"Yeah! This pool is awesome!" He pushed himself up so that he was beside her on the side of the pool.  
>"Are you and my Dad gonna get married?"<p>

The boy's question caught Brennan off guard.  
>"Why do you ask that, Parker?"<p>

"Cause you're a couple now, and couples get married, don't they?"

"Anthropologically speaking, yes, it's a social and legal contract that many couples engage in."  
>Parker nodded.<br>"So, will you and Dad get married?" He asked again, looking directly at Bones.  
>"I don't know, Parker. It's a very important step that your father and I will have to discuss together."<p>

Parker nodded, kicking at the water as his Dad swam closer to them.  
>"Well I hope you do, you'd be like the coolest step-mom ever."<p>

The smile was still firmly planted on Brennan's face as she felt Booth's arms wrap gently around her legs. He came to the surface, smiling at both his girlfriend and his son.  
>"Hey beautiful, why're you smiling?"<p>

Temperance and Parker exchanged a knowing look before she spoke to Booth again.  
>"Do I need any particular reason?"<br>"Nah, it just makes me happy, is all." Booth replied, holding his weight on his arms as he leaned out of the water to kiss her.

"How about we all go back upstairs and get ready and we'll go out to Wong Fu's?" Booth suggested, climbing out and reaching for his towel.  
>"I'd love to, we've not been in quite some time." Brennan smiled.<br>"Can I get the Seven Organ Soup, Dad?"

Booth rolled his eyes to Parker and ruffled the boy's wet hair.  
>"If you want, Bub. Hurry up and dry yourself off, we don't want you getting sick."<br>"Actually it is a common misconception that having wet hair can lead to illness. That only becomes a variable when the immune system is fighting a virus and could be compromised by long periods in cold or moist climates." Brennan explained.

Booth nudged her as Parker giggled.  
>"Way to go, Bones, now I'll never get him to put his clothes back on. That always worked in the past."<br>"Oh, I'm sorry." She said quietly, stopping to wrap her towel around herself. Booth gently squeezed her arm.  
>"Don't sweat it, Bones. I'm pretty sure Parker doesn't actually believe it anymore." He pressed a kiss to her forehead as they made their way upstairs.<p>

**B&B**

Later that night after returning from Wong Fu's and saying goodnight to Parker, Booth and Brennan sat in the living room. Monopoly had been set out and half-played before Parker had declared himself too tired to finish it, so both Booth and Brennan sat on the carpet, clearing the remnants of the game away. Booth took this opportunity to watch his girlfriend. She had been quite quiet at dinner and also subdued during their game. It concerned him.  
>"Talk to me, Temperance."<p>

She lifted her head, her eyes meeting his in the dimly lit room.  
>"What about?"<br>"About whatever's bothering you, honey."

She didn't speak.  
>"If this is about the Parker thing earlier you know I was joking, right?"<p>

Brennan nodded.  
>"I know. It's not about that, but it is about Parker. He asked if we were going to get married."<br>"Wow…" Booth breathed, moving closer to Temperance.  
>"I explained to him that anthropologically speaking it was something that many couples did, but that we needed to have a discussion on the subject."<p>

Booth's eyes widened in surprise.  
>"You're up for discussion about this? What happened to marriage being an ancient, antiquated ritual?"<br>"I still think that, but I've come to see the advantages of marriage as well. In my view, people need a reason to enter into marriage, and I don't think love alone is a good enough reason."

Booth listened as she continued.  
>"There are, as I mentioned, other advantages. Monetary advantages for one; not to mention the legal implications; next of kin and so forth – " Booth interrupted her.<br>"Bones, you're rich, and you know if I was in the hospital or anything you'd worm your way in through Cam or something."

Brennan smiled.  
>"I'd not quite finished. Parker..." Her grin widened.<br>"Parker said I'd be the coolest step-mom."  
>"Well he's right, Bones. You would."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay in posting - RL is scarily busy at the moment, and not in a fun way! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and it would mean the world to me if you would take the time to review it :)**

**Disclaimer: I *DO* own Bones. 206 of them :P Sadly, not the good ones. **

* * *

><p>"Yes Cam, I will arrive shortly after lunch. Thank you for understanding." Brennan disconnected the call with Dr. Saroyan as she smiled to her partner and boyfriend.<p>

"She is completely fine with us having a late breakfast with Parker before I go to the lab."  
>Booth chuckled.<br>"Well I'd hope so, it's the weekend! You gonna be in there long?" He asked, taking a bite of toast.  
>"Just a few hours. We're doing a lot of re-organising down in Bone Storage." Brennan explained as Parker shuffled into the room. Her eyes lit up.<br>"Parker, would you like to see Limbo?"

Booth shook his head.  
>"No, Bones. It's just gonna freak him out."<p>

Parker frowned.  
>"No it won't. That finger in the bird's nest didn't freak me out and that still looked human – these are just clean bones, right? Can you teach me which ones are which?" Parker asked excitedly, turning back to Brennan.<p>

Booth rolled his eyes. He was outnumbered.  
>"Of course, Parker. We're going to have some breakfast at the diner in a little while."<br>"Awesome, I'll jump in the shower."

Brennan frowned in concern.  
>"Please don't Parker. It's wet and could easily cause injury."<p>

Parker frowned at her misunderstanding while his Dad chuckled.  
>"It's just an expression, babe. It means he'll get right in."<p>

Brennan nodded, smiling to Parker as she digested this new colloquialism.

Booth quickly cleared their coffee mugs and stacked the remaining utensils into the dishwasher.  
>"When would you like us to get married, Booth?"<p>

Had Booth been still drinking his coffee, the probability that he'd now be wearing it was very, very high. He was having a hard time drawing breath as it was.  
>"Wh…huh?"<p>

Brennan frowned quickly, her teeth gently chewing on her bottom lip.  
>"I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to. I…" Booth watched her instantly back-peddle, and moved across the room to hold her.<br>"Woah, woah, Bones…Temperance…you just caught me off guard is all. Last I heard you'd changed your mind and agreed that marriage has value, but I didn't expect you to actually _want_ it. Not so quickly."

Brennan blushed a deep crimson.  
>"I have to admit I do, Booth. I no longer see any reason not to be joined with you in every way possible."<p>

Booth could hardly contain the grin that threatened to burst across his entire face.  
>"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that, Bones."<p>

She smiled, her lips melting into his as they shared a quietly passionate kiss.  
>"So, you want to get married?" She asked quietly as they broke apart.<br>"I do. I really do." He nodded.  
>"Well, when?"<p>

Booth chuckled and shook his head.  
>"Noooo, Bones! If we're going to get married you gotta let me do this right, ok?"<p>

Her brow furrowed in confusion.  
>"Do it right?"<p>

"Yeah! I have to buy a ring, get down on one knee…the whole shebang!"  
>"I hardly think that's necessary, Booth…"<br>"Not only is it necessary, it's the _law_." His eyebrows wiggled as he pulled her in for a playful smooch.  
>"I doubt that highly, Booth, but if it means that much to you then ok. When will you be proposing?"<p>

Booth let out a hearty laugh as Brennan looked perplexed again. As Parker returned from the shower Booth was still attempting to explain the point of a relatively surprising proposal.

**B&B**

Brennan and Booth had come to an agreement that Booth would spend some father-son time with Parker that afternoon, and as they left the lab and parted ways, Brennan drove to Angela and Hodgins' place. She missed her friend and sought her guidance.

Angela answered the door, wrapping Brennan into a tight embrace.  
>"I hope I'm not intruding, Ange."<br>"Not at all! Jack's working in the garage and Katherine's just gone down for a nap – I'm all yours." Angela grinned, taking Brennan by the hand and leading her into the kitchen where she poured a freshly made smoothie for her dear friend.  
>"So, what's on your mind?"<p>

"Booth and I are seriously considering marriage." Brennan explained. She saw no point in skirting around the issue.  
>Angela's eyes grew to the size of saucers.<br>"Already? But I thought you viewed marriage as some silly, archaic ritual…"

Brennan smiled, explaining her new views on the subject as Angela grinned knowingly.  
>"I always knew this day would come, Bren. I am so happy for you. You have to call me the moment he proposes. I don't care if it's the middle of the night, I swear. You promise?"<p>

"I promise, Ange. I just don't see the sense in such an overly dramatic gesture when it can just be a agreed over a simply cup of coffee."

Angela shook her head, giggling softly.  
>"Bren, Bren, Bren….<em>anything<em> can be discussed over a cup of coffee…but marriage? Spending the rest of your lives together? That's gotta come from the heart."  
>"Ange, the heart is a muscle, it can't speak." Brennan quickly realised what Angela was trying to say.<br>"Metaphorically, I see."

Angela nodded.  
>"You will, Bren. The moment he gets down on one knee and tells you just how much you mean to him and how much he loves you…<em>then<em> you will see the importance of a proposal. I promise you."

She could not lie; Brennan felt her heart flutter ever-so slightly in excitement at Angela's words. She knew it was irrational and impossible, but she felt it nevertheless.

"Thank you, Angela. I promise, you will be the first to know when he asks me."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, actually, YOU will all be the first to know - Ange will just have to settle for being second. Please, let me know what you think! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I can only apologise over and over for the wait on this one. This is the epilogue. I hope I've done it justice! Please let me know what you think?**

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed, and Brennan was beginning to get frustrated. She had snapped at one of the interns and even Cam was trying her best to avoid the grumpy anthropologist.<p>

Angela knew that it would fall to her to figure out what was wrong with her best friend, so took a quiet opportunity with her in the bone room.

"Ok, spill."

Brennan looked up from the victim's remains.  
>"There is no liquid present, so I don't know what you mean."<p>

Angela smirked.  
>"I mean spill the beans. You've been pretty grouchy lately, and I'm starting to get a little worried. Should I be?"<br>"Of course not." Brennan dismissed.  
>"So everything is ok with you and Studly?"<p>

Brennan frowned, placing one of the bones back in its place.  
>"I find that I'm very irritated that he hasn't proposed yet. I know he plans to do it, and he knows that I plan to accept, therefore I don't understand his hesitation."<p>

"I get it." Angela smiled, glad that Brennan's irritation wasn't masking a much larger problem.  
>"You can't think of one reason why he's holding off on popping the question?"<br>"No, not at all."

"Sweetie, Booth wants it to be perfect. He doesn't just want to pop the ring in front of you and ask you. He wants it to be a very special moment."

Brennan frowned.  
>"That doesn't make any sense. One moment is not intrinsically better than any other, ergo he should ask me as soon as possible."<p>

"Believe me, when he asks you and it is perfect, you'll understand why he waited. Trust me."  
>"Angela, I love you and I trust your talents and expertise, but I completely disagree with your ridiculous notion about perfect timing."<p>

The artist bit her lip to keep from laughing as she left the bone room, taking out her phone to text Booth.

_Hate to break it to you, G-man, but she really doesn't care how you do it. Just please do before Cam fires her. ;)_

**B&B**

Booth had just parted with Sweets at the diner when Angela's text arrived. He couldn't help but chuckle. He had noticed Brennan had been a little on edge in the last few weeks, but he knew that tonight was the night. He quickly replied.

_Not long now Ange, not long now. Tell Cam to keep her panties on._

His phone buzzed back immediately in reply.

_Yeah right, I'd like to keep my job! Just hurry it up big man._

**B&B**

As Brennan opened the door to her apartment that evening, she was struck with the lovely smell of grilled vegetables. The lights were low, and tiny candles surrounded the room. Booth appeared in the arch of the kitchen, wearing an apron and holding a glass of wine out in his hand.

Brennan couldn't help smiling as she took the glass. She opened her mouth to ask Booth if it was finally time, but he pre-empted her question, and quickly shushed her with a kiss.  
>"Just relax and enjoy, ok?"<p>

"You don't need any help?"  
>"Nope, it's all done. Go into the living room."<p>

Doing as he asked, Brennan was surprised to find that her sofa had been moved and a large, warm blanket had been placed over the floor, surrounded by cushions. Booth followed quickly behind, handing Bones a bowl of pasta with the grilled veg.  
>"Booth…this is wonderful." She sat, her eyes soaking everything in.<br>"I just wanted you know how much you mean to me. I love you so much Bones."  
>"I love you too, Booth." Their lips met and they smiled.<p>

As they pulled back, Booth chuckled at Brennan's anticipated smile.  
>"I'm guessing I can't keep you waiting that much longer, can I?"<p>

She shook her head.  
>"Definitely not."<br>Booth smiled, reaching into his pocket and retrieving the ring box.  
>"I had this whole speech prepared…but honestly, the only thing I need you to know is that I adore you and I will always be there for you. Temperance, will you be my wife?"<p>

Despite assuring herself that crying over such displays of affection was unnecessary, Temperance couldn't help feel her eyes quickly fill as she nodded, presently unable to find her voice. Their lips met, tongues dancing as candles flickered. She pulled back, quietly whispering.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, I will write more Bones. PM me with any requests, suggestions, etc. Thanks for the support :) <strong>


End file.
